Alley-Kat
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: Takes place after the 2003-2009 series ended. After finding a young girl, will the guys be able to cope with this new and weird guest? After casting spells and enchantments on them, will they even be able to stand having this girl as their new friend? I do not own TMNT, or the spells my OC uses or anything else used in here. I only own my OC and the plot. R&R and please no flames.


Chapter One

Just after the wedding of April and Casey, the summer had disappeared almost insistantly. The temperatures had dropped, the streets started to become covered with fresh powder from the sky. Everyone started to become clothed in thick jackets and long pants with boots showing from under them. Under the streets, in the sewers, were the turtles. They had been resting since the wedding, ridding of the Shredder once and for all, and the return of their Master Splinter from cyberspace. They had been enjoying a peaceful rest, until…

"Ugh!" The groan was echoed throughout the Lair. Repeating every now and again. The groan was loud where it distracted Leonardo from his training, distracted Donatello from his tinkering, distracting-and annoying-Raphael from his modifying of his motorcycle. And utterly annoying Serling from his cleaning. "I'm bored!"

"Michelangelo! Hush! Your brother, Leonardo, is trying to concentrate." Splinter ordered.

"But, Master Splinter, I'm so bored being trapped down here!"

"After your brother is done maybe you all can go out for a while." Splinter said.

"Then maybe there will be quiet around here." Serling said.

"I can't. I have to finish this computer upgrade." Donnie countered.

"And I wanted to get in some more training, Sensei." Leo added.

"Aw...But I'm so bored down here!"

Raph walked into the room, looking around. He smirked. "Come on, Mikey. I'll take ya topside."

"Really, Raph?"

"I could use some air too. Come on. Grab your helmet, we'll get going."

Mikey cheered the entire way up to his room and down again with his helmet tucked under his arm.

"At least two are going out for a while." Serling said before continuing to clean.

Getting to the streets of New York, the two brothers had been driving around, just enjoying the ride.

"So where do you wanna go? And say anywhere _but _the comic book store." Raph called back to his youngest brother.

"I don't know. We don't usually do anything _but _kick butt. It's a little hard to figure out what to do now that the Shredder's gone."

"Well, we could always try to find butt ugly Hun and the Purple Dragons."

"Yeah, we could if we-" Mikey's response was cut short as a rustle came from an alleyway they had passed. "Raph, stop the bike!"

"What's your problem?" Raph questioned as he slowed the bike to a halt.

"Something was in the alleyway. I saw something!"

"Probably an alley cat." Raph turned around and was about to drive away when Mikey gripped his brother's shoulder.

"Raph, I know what I saw! Go back!"

Raph stared at his young brother, and then sighed heavily and backed the bike up a few alleyways, turning off the vehicle as Mikey climbed off. Walking into the alleyway, Mikey looked around carefully, hopeful that it wasn't a sloppy Foot Ninja.

"Come on, Mikey. There's nothing here."

"What's the matter, Raph? I thought you wanted an adventure."

"Just hurry up already. I wanna bash some-" Raph stopped when Mikey covered his mouth. "What's with you?"

"There's someone behind the dumpster." Mikey replied in a hushed tone.

Raph followed his brother down the alleyway, getting to the dumpster and creeping around it. Raph found a blanket, ragged and torn in a few places. Pulling it back, the two boys found a young girl. Her skin was pale, making her hair stand out.

"She's young. Wonder what she's doing out here." Mikey said, brushing the girl's bangs to the side gently.

"Mikey, don't touch her. Come on. Let's go. She's a runaway."

"I don't think so, Raph. She's got all these bruises and scratches. They don't look good either. Maybe we better call Donnie?"

"No way. She's a runaway. She-"

The young girl started to moan, stirring a little. Very weak, she squinted her eyes and reached up at the brothers, uttering, "He-Help…" She passed out right after.

Mikey touched her forehead before turning to Raph again, "Her head's really hot. I think she's sick."

"Oh…" Raph looked at the girl and something in him _knew _they couldn't just walk away. "I'll call Donnie. Wrap her up in her blanket there and get her on the bike."

Mikey just nodded, deciding to save his _I was right _dance for later. After they had gotten back to the lair, Donnie and Leo had the couch all set up for their guest. Mikey and Raph ran in, Mikey holding the girl carefully.

"Oh, dear. What a young girl." Serling pointed out as he looked at the girl now on the couch.

"Where'd you find her?" Leo asked.

"Mikey saw something moving in an alley and made me pull over. We would've kept going, but Mikey wanted to help her." Raph explained.

"We can't keep her here. Master Splinter's gonna go crazy." Donnie said, before taking the thermometer out of the girl's mouth. "But we can't let her go anywhere either. Her temperature's over 100."

"It's freezing out. Maybe that's why?" Mikey questioned.

"It could be."

"My sons…" The four turned to the source of this voice. "...what is going on here?"

"Master Splinter, we found this girl in an alley way. She's really sick. Can we...help her? Please?" Mikey asked. He hoped his father would say yes, almost pleading in his head for the little girl.

"Donatello, how sick is this young child?" Splinter asked, staring at the girl.

"Her temperature's over 100, Sensei."

Splinter started to walk away before saying, "Leonardo, help me make some tea for the girl. Raphael, Michelangelo, help Donatello make her comfortable. Serling, would you be so kind as to help them?"

"Of course, sir."

The four looked at each other before deciding that, that was a yes and went about the lair to help the girl more comfortable. Gathering spare blankets, the youngest brothers had the girl bundled up in five or six blankets. Leo and Splinter walked back in, having a tray with a small tea pot, a cup and a bowl of something mashed up in it.

"What's all that?" Raph asked.

"The tea with help warm her. And the berries will give her strength." Splinter replied, pouring a cup of tea. "Leonardo, help me feed her. Lift her head so she won't choke."

"Uh...Okay, Sensei."

Leonardo did as told, holding girl's head up. He hoped he was holding her right. He didn't want her to get hurt. Splinter carefully blew on the tea to cool it so not to burn the girl. Then he poured the tea down her throat as carefully as possible. After a minute, the girl groaned a little.

"Ah...it is working." Splinter told his sons before starting to feed the mashed berries to the girl. She didn't open her mouth for him, still not awake enough. "Please, these berries will help you regain your strength."

The young girl's eyes just shut again. Donnie helped by opening her mouth, which he thought would have been a lot tougher to do than it was. Splinter feed the berries to her gently, as not to choke the girl. After they were gone, Leo laid her back down, covering her again.

"Now what, Master Splinter?" Raph asked.

"Now...we wait." He replied, walking away.

"I'm going to power down. Night, cretins." Serling walked away to plug himself in for the night.

The day passed as if the guys didn't have a guest. They trained, they went about their own things, everything was the same...except that each of the turtles wanted to make sure she was alright. Mikey was the only one not hiding this fact. It had become very late, Splinter heading to bed just as his three eldest sons were. Mikey on the other hand didn't want to leave the young girl's side. He was always like this, worried about others. That's what made him likeable to his friends, he would worry. Mikey kneeled next to the couch, the little girl still sleeping soundly under the blankets. He was glad they found her in time, he wouldn't be able to bare it if she had died and he hadn't helped. Brushing her hair, Mikey felt responsible for her now. He decided tomorrow, Mikey would go look for her family. She needed to be with them again and he knew that. Something deep down ebbed so much, that he was afraid he wasn't going to find the girl's family but he had to try.

Leo walked over, resting a hand on his baby brother's shoulder, "Come on, Mikey. Let's go to sleep."

"What if she wakes up while we're sleeping? Shouldn't someone stay here to make sure she doesn't run out? Or what if she gets worse?"

Leo thought for a second, realizing his brother was actually right. Someone should stay with the girl.

"I'll stay. I'll be in the chair, watching her. You go to bed."

"I don't know if I can. She looks so...helpless. I feel...responsible for her." Mikey turned to look up at Leo again. "Is that how it is for you? I mean, seeing Raph, Donnie, and me-Is that how it is for you?"

Leo kneeled down next Mikey before replying, "Sometimes, Mikey. Just sometimes."

Two hours had passed, and it was quiet. Well, quiet except for the light snoring from the two brothers. It was dimly lit inside the Lair, late at night. Raph snuck out of his room, hoping not to get caught by anyone. Sneaking down to the living room, Raph looked around, not seeing anyone moving around. Just as he was walking over to the young girl, the lights turned on, Donnie by the light switch.

"Got'cha, Raphael."

"What are you talking about? I was-I was going to get a cup of water."

"You'd be more convincing if you were heading the other way. You know, _toward _the kitchen?"

"Alright, you got me. I'm worried about the girl, alright?"

"Hey, I am too. She's so young."

All of sudden, something ran past the two turtles, a shadow or blur rushing right by the two.

"What was that?" Raph asked, looking around.

Before Donnie could reply, something hit him and knocked him to the ground. Looking next to him, a metal pipe was thrown at him.

"Serling, I know you don't us but throwing pipes at us is really not-"

"Uh, Don? Serling's shut down over by your computer." Raph said, helping his brother up.

"Then who-?"

"I don't know."

"_Wh-Where am I?_" A voice asked.

"Uh...In our home?" Donnie questioned his answer.

"_Who-What are you?_"

"My name is Donatello, and this is my brother Raphael. He and my younger brother, Michelangelo, found you and brought you here to get better."

"Donnie? What's going on?" Leo asked, Mikey following him over.

"That girl woke up. She's hiding somewhere." Raph replied.

"Uh...What's your name?" Leo asked.

"_I...I don't have...a name._"

"Well, mine's Leonardo. You've met my brothers. And this is my other brother, Mic-"

"_Michelangelo. Donatello was telling me that he and Raphael found me._"

"Yeah, and brought you here to rest. Can you come out? We won't hurt you."

It was quiet for a little while, then a vent cover clattered as it fell to the ground. The guys found the corner where it was and looked around.

"Where'd she go?" Raph asked. Then something was wrapped around his leg. Looking down, there was the girl. "What the-? Get off!" Raph slipped his leg from the girl's grip, accidently knocking her to the ground.

She started to cry after she sat up. Leo, as the eldest of four, he naturally kneeled next to her and tried to hug her. Tried being the key word as she slid away from him.

"Raph, what are you doing, knocking her down like that? You hurt the poor girl." Mikey said, kneeling down too.

"Aw, she's not hurt. She just fell down."

She looked up at Leo and rubbed her head. "Hit head."

"You hit your head? When you fell?"

The girl nodded, wiping a tear away.

"Oh please. You did not."

"Raphael!" A demanding voice called. Turning, Splinter was walking over. "You should know better than to shrug off a young child. She is not like Michelangelo who would get back up." Splinter helped the young girl to her feet. "My name is Splinter. Do you have a name, dear?"

"N-No, sir. I'm seven years old. My family's gone."

"You do not have a name you go by?"

The little girl thought for a second before looking back up, "When I was on the streets, there was this girl. She called me-"

"_Kat_?" Turning to the doorway, Casey and April were with Angel. Angel ran over, hugging the small girl. "Kat! Oh my gosh! I went to bring you food again when you weren't there."

"Mikey and Raph found her sick in an alleyway off Haven Ave. Angel, you know this girl?" Leo said.

"I've been kind of, sort of...taking care of her the past few weeks. You know, bringing her food, clothes, blankets."

"She was almost too sick to save when Raph and Mikey found her."

Angel took what Donnie told her before turning back to Kat.

"Are you alright? You should lay down. You-"

"Angel, I'm okay. They helped me. They're your friends, right? The ones you told me in your stories?"

Angel looked at her friends, but especially at Casey.

"I told her bedtime stories sometimes. I never actually except her to meet everyone." Angel said, picking up the girl in her arms. "I'm bringing her to the shelter. Thanks for taking care of her for me. I've got her from here."

"Now, Angel, wait a second. We can't let her go. She could tell someone about the guys." Casey pointed out.

"She is seven, Casey! Besides, she wouldn't talk. Not unless someone hurt her. And the guys wouldn't make her cry, right?" Angel looked at the brothers, Raph rubbing the back of his head. "Right?"

"Red made me cry, Angel. He kicked me off and I hit my head."

"I did not-"

"_Eitha Red…_" The words echoed out of Kat's mouth, and as soon as they were said, Raph was thrown across the room by nothing seen. Afterword, Angel put Kat on the ground and Kat was laughing. "Funny! Flying turtle!"

"Kat...Not funny. And not nice!"

"What the heck was that?" Raph asked as he stood up.

"Uh...Kat didn't mean it, Raph. Really, she didn't." Angel said, shielding the young girl now clamped around her leg. "Please, Raph. Leave her alone."

"Angel, what did your friend do?" April asked.

"She...uh...She can do magic. Really powerful magic." Raph walked over to grab Kat, but Angel whipped her hands toward them and shouted, "_Skolir Kat!_"

Now Raph was not able to get near Kat, who sat in fear a little. Raph, and everyone else, stared at Angel, who was now hugging Kat close.

Angel looked up at them before saying, "I know. I know. I have some explaining to do."


End file.
